Dos partes
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: "El amor se compone de dos personas. Dos partes, en una. Y en esta ocasión, la situación se trataba de dos en específico: planeación y reflexión. A Shikamaru le tocaba la planeación y a Temari la reflexión." Este fic participa en el evento 'Día Blanco' del foro Irresistible Naranja.


**Dos partes**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Resumen: El amor se compone de dos personas. Dos partes, en una. Y en esta ocasión, la situación se trataba de dos en específico: planeación y reflexión. A Shikamaru le tocaba la planeación y a Temari la reflexión. Este fic participa en el evento 'Día Blanco' del foro Irresistible Naranja.**

**Advertencias: AU donde Shikaku está vivo.**

* * *

—Temari, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

La mueca que apareció en el rostro de la persona frente a él fue suficiente respuesta. Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la cabeza, abochornado. Susurró un inaudible 'Qué problemático' que terminó por adornar la situación para molestar a su interlocutor.

La rubia frente a él negó con la cabeza, de manera desaprobatoria. Y él tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás, en señal de rendición.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Sólo me humillo más. —murmuró, cruzándose de brazos ofendido. La rubia, simplemente bufó molesta y negó con la cabeza, nuevamente.

—¡Es que no lo estás haciendo con ganas, Shikamaru! ¡Pareciera que le estás proponiendo matrimonio a un burro! —se quejó esta.

—Perdóname por diferir, Ino. Si le pidiera matrimonio a un burro, estoy seguro de que éste no me pellizcaría cada que considera lo estoy haciendo mal. —murmuró el Nara, frunciendo los labios al replicar. Al ser fulminado por la mirada azul de su compañera, soltó un suspiro, levantando las manos en son de paz. — De acuerdo, cálmate. El burro soy yo.

Ino asintió, cruzada de brazos y haciendo un mohín con sus labios. Choji, a su lado, lanzó una carcajada y se acercó para palmear la espalda de su mejor amigo de forma amigable.

—Vamos hombre, es tu culpa. Tú le pediste ayuda.

—¡Choji, no le des la razón al vago!

El Akimichi simplemente volvió a reír, y rodeó los hombros de Shikamaru con su brazo. Este hizo una mueca de sufrimiento interno por el regaño que ahora se les venía a ambos encima por parte de su mejor amiga.

Pero entonces, una sútil risa se escuchó, interrumpiéndolos.

Su padre había lanzado esa breve risa, sin dejar de leer el periódico atentamente. Apenas levantó la mirada para observarlos detenidamente, reparando más de lo necesario en su hijo, y volvió a bajar su atención hacia su lectura.

—Lo estás haciendo mal desde el momento en que pides ayuda, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua, mientras que dirigía su mirada hacia otro punto, buscando distraerse con lo que fuera que lo hiciera evitar la burla de su padre. Pero simplemente no pudo, pues su progenitor volvió a lanzar otro sonido de burla.

Exhaló el aire contenido en sus pulmones, resignado.

—Podrías venir tú y enseñarme cómo 'hacerlo bien', viejo.

Parecía que su comentario había encendido algo en su padre, pues la ceja de éste se había arqueado un poco y había bajado el papel que servía como barrera entre el contacto visual directo de ambos. Shikaku, lejos de parecer ofendido, lucía realmente divertido.

Depositó su periódico en la pequeña mesa del centro frente a él, dando a entender que ya no buscaría otra excusa para burlarse de su hijo de forma no directa. Juntó sus manos a la altura de sus piernas, recargando los codos en estas, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, mostrando interés en la escena.

Aclaró su garganta, antes de hablar.

—Olvidas que yo ya pasé por eso. —comentó, y tuvo que apoyar las manos en sus rodillas para impulsarse y levantarse. No por falta de agilidad, sino por perezosa costumbre.

Estiró un poco sus brazos para destensarlos y entonces miró en dirección a la cocina. Sonrió levemente al ver ahí a Yoshino, su esposa, preparando el almuerzo. Negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Shikamaru; las mujeres son unas problemáticas. Si planeas algo, ten por seguro que saldrá mal. Existirá un pequeño algo que desbaratará todo, por más que lo pienses desde veinte posibles resultados y sus consecuencias. Así son ellas.

Ino parecía inconforme con lo que decía el señor Nara, pues había fruncido un poco los labios. Choji simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No trates de entenderlas; sólo quiérelas.

—Básicamente con eso lo resumes todo. —concordó el mayor. Y Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Entonces llego, se lo pregunto y espero el abanicazo?

—Si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida siendo reprochado por la falta de romanticismo; entonces sí. —dijo el hombre, riendo entre dientes. Su hijo arqueó las cejas, escéptico.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo lo que me quieres decir.

Shikaku rió entre dientes, entretenido por la confusión en su hijo. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y caminó en dirección a la cocina.

Recordaba a la perfección la manera en que le había pedido matrimonio a Yoshino. Había escogido precisamente la tarde de San Valentín, esperando a que el hermoso atardecer visto desde lo alto de los rostros Hokage pudiera darle un toque extra a su propuesta.

No había contado con que ella llegaría tarde, y para entonces sólo tuvieran el cielo estrellado. Aunque era igual de hermoso, definitivamente no era lo que había planeado.

También, entre sus planes, había ansiado llevarla a cenar al recibir el 'sí', pues él imaginaba en ese entonces que el encuentro en ese lugar sería breve y pronto podrían ir a cenar a su departamento.

Pero nuevamente, esa mujer se había encargado de no permitirle llevar a cabo su día cómo él deseaba. Pues se había puesto a hablar del desarrollo de su día, y cuando éste había intentado interrumpirla, le había reprochado por ser un mal novio. Y se habían ido dos horas en ese regaño. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle en ese lugar cuando ella había decidido que estaba hambrienta. Sin embargo, la cena que había preparado en su apartamento se enfrío y sólo sirvió para recalentarla al día siguiente, pues su pareja había decidido que el ramen de Ichiraku era un buen lugar para esa noche.

Y la cereza en el pastel; él habría adorado finalizar tan nefasta noche con al menos preguntarle de manera despreocupada si deseaba casarse con él – o saber sí ella había conocido sus intenciones desde el principio y se había empeñado a propósito en sabotearlo – y _celebrar_ si es que no moría en el intento.

Y no, tampoco se pudo. Porque justo cuando la acompañaba para dejarla en su casa, iluminados tenuemente por los juegos pirotécnicos explotando en el cielo, llegaron Inoichi y su novia. Ella, alardeando sobre el obsequio que su pareja le había dado, mientras que Yoshino simplemente se encogía de hombros alegando que Shikaku no era para nada romántico.

Él había rechinado los dientes. Su amigo se había llevado a su novia, antes de que esta provocara que salieran a la luz más trapitos sucios de su relación. Y ellos habían continuado su camino, en silencio.

Al llegar a la puerta, él no pudo evitar soltarlo de una vez.

—¡Yo sólo intenté ser lo más romántico posible al proponerte matrimonio!

Y ella, con las cejas arqueadas, simplemente había dicho.

—El esfuerzo me halaga, Shikaku. Pero entonces no lo planeaste bien.

Ella se había reído un poco al ver su cara ofendida. Se había acercado a él para rodear su cuello y besar sus labios, murmurando un casi inaudible 'Acepto' contra ellos.

Él se posó detrás de su esposa, y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Ella suspiró, depositando el cuchillo al lado de lo que estaba preparando para girarse un momento y colocar sus manos en torno a sus hombros.

—¿Siguen practicando? —musitó divertida, y ella rió un poco al verlo rodar los ojos y asentir. —Vaya pérdida de tiempo. Terminará por hacerlo de la manera menos planeada posible.

—Mujer, no es nuestra culpa que ustedes siempre nos arruinen los planes.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ustedes simplemente no se esfuerzan lo suficiente! —afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

Choji tenía razón, se dijo al inclinarse para silenciarla con un beso. No había que quererlas – mucho menos intentar razonar con ellas – sólo había que quererlas. Y ya.

Esa noche, mientras él y su hijo se debatían en un juego de shogi, pudo verlo más distraído de lo normal. A su hijo sólo le faltaba práctica, pero el hecho de que el lapso de tiempo entre una de sus jugadas y otra no se debía a que estuviera atorado con las piezas; sino que aún pensaba en la propuesta que haría a su novia.

Él simplemente pudo sonreír satisfecho al ganarle. Y aunque Shikamaru se quejó, ni siquiera a eso parecía prestar atención.

Shikaku simplemente empezó a reacomodar las piezas, y dijo.

—Puedes perder tu tiempo planeándolo, si quieres. Pero al final, ella tendrá el control de la situación. —afirmó, y al ver la mirada poco convencida de su hijo, rió. — No me creas, entonces. Pero sólo será planeación y reflexión. Créeme; la reflexión te va a matar.

Shikamaru suspiró pesadamente, se rascó la nuca mientras susurraba un "Qué problemático".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Lamento mucho la demora, pero ocurrieron incidentes con el original y tuve que reescribirlo! XD **

**Si les gustó, dejen un rw. Si no les gustó, dejen un rw.**

**Para más información sobre el evento y demás actividades realizadas en Irresistible Naranja; contactar a Bella Scullw.**

**¡Saludos! **


End file.
